Surprise
by Melya Liz
Summary: She was the first one to surprise him, ever. He was Fred Weasley! He was the one who was supposed to make girls feel uncomfortable.
1. Surprise

**Disclamer: (do people still write these?) All Harry Potter Characters and world belong to the beautiful JK Rowling. Rest of them are mine.**

 **I have no idea why but I have been on a Weasley Twin kick and have been consuming tons of fics. I wanted to write my own so I did. Rose was a fun character to write because she reminds me of my boyfriend, it's always the quite ones guys.**

 ** _Edit_ : Thanks to Radio Free Death for pointing out some glairing mistakes. I re-read this chapter to clean it up. I always appreciate it, if anyone has edits please feel free to PM me. **

**I did want to add one statement off the bat though; I am dyslexic so sometimes (a lot of times) things pass me by as I write/edit. I try to edit things as much as I can (I will read over a chapter at least twice before posting it). I don't have someone else proof reading these for me and if I obsess too much over one chapter I end up getting caught up and never write. For a long time I wasn't posting things because I was scared of my edits, BUT I also am not getting paid to post these so I made myself stop getting caught up in my own head and just post.**

 _Do what we want with no reason why_ _  
_ _Life ain't long enough_ _  
_ _So let's celebrate_ _  
_ _And get drunk on good love_

 _\- 21, Hunter Hayes_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey..."

Fred nearly jumped out of his skin. As he whirled around, the noise that came out of his mouth was one he had never heard before, somewhere between a squeal and a choke. Maybe this noise was so foreign because he had never, in his 16 years, been startled. The tall blonde who had spoken looked back at him with an amused look on her face.

"I…it's not…I mean-" The fact that he was about to confess, go on the defense, almost shocked him more than before, if that was possible. "-How did you get in here?"

"I've been here this whole time." she said letting out a soft laugh, "over there." She nodded toward a large table, "putting away some bottles"

"Oh…" They both looked at each other. Awkward silence or maybe that was just on his side. She seemed to be reveling in it. Wait, he was Fred Weasley! He was the one who was supposed to make girls feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh... " He glanced down at the things in his arms. "Things… for homework" Darn it with this stutter, where did it come from and how does one make it leave?

She nodded, "Cool what do you need? Maybe I can help. I am the teacher's helper after all." That's why she was there, made sense, what didn't was how he hadn't noticed her for the first ten minutes he had been here. Ok maybe it was more like five but still.

"The jars are on that shelf" She said, her head tilted to the list that was hanging from his hand. "And you will want this… to make sure it doesn't blow up, right away anyway." Turning she started running her finger over a few labels until she found a green glass jar. Scooping out a few spoonfuls she put them into a pouch.

"Also it helps if you just use these class bags and jars. That way the Teachers don't notice the jars missing. Here," She took the items from his hands and began organizing them.

"Thanks" Fred said watching her as she worked. "So how did a Hufflepuff get the job as Teacher's aid. Aren't they normally from Ravenclaw?"

"Well I'm not the only one who helps out but I like to organizing stuff and I have a knack for making it 'user friendly' so Snape keep me around. Plus I can hide in plain view and scare unwanted visitors" she said turning to him. A glint of laughter lighting up in her bright green eyes.

"Oh, Professor Snape knows I'm here" Fred said waving a hand casually. His mojo back, charm on thick. "Didn't he tell you?"

"That Fred Weasley would evaporate into the potions storage room late in the evening?" She paused as if to think for a moment, "No, I don't think so."

Fred leaned against the large mixing table, "huh, must have forgot." She nodded finishing the last bottle on the list. She looked it over for a moment before putting it down, green meeting brown.

"Must have, do you need anything else?" Fred shook his head, "Nope see you around…." What was her name, it was had something to do with a flower. Violet? Daisy?

"Rose"

"Well Rose, prepare to be amazed because I'm about to evaporate back through the wall." With that Fred pushed away a small stone revealing a passageway which he quickly ducked into. Rose's laughter could be heard as he quickly scrambled through shutting the hidden door on his way.

It only took him a few moments to find his brother waiting in another hidden ally holding a 'borrowed' cauldron and mixing spoons.

"What took so long?" His brother asked.

Fred froze in his tracks as her voice ran in his head. A small amused smile spreading across his face.

"What's wrong with you?" George asked snickering.

"She knew my name."

"Who?"

oOoOoOoOo

She was in his potions class, which made sense since they shared it with the Hufflepuffs and she was a Hufflepuff. She was an observer, it didn't take Fred long to realize that. She was always in the middle of the action never the center of it. She seemed to love to be around people yet never talked to them. Just one of the friends in the crowd. Yet the way her green eyes took in everything it made Fred wonder what she was thinking about the action around her that she seemed to love so much.

When she wasn't in class she mostly hung out with her older brother, Rory a Ravenclaw boy, was easy going and always up for a good laugh. Rory had hung out with the Weasley twins before. He had a great of his sense of humor. They had become acquainted though a friend who had mentioned that the blonde haired boy had come up with a way of making small pocket size bags that transported items you wanted to hide in other places, like a crate in your room or a teacher's desk. The twins had instantly enlisted his help which he was, surprisingly, very willing to give. For a Ravenclaw he was rather loud and loved a good prank.

When Fred had found out that Rory was Rose's brother he hadn't been surprised. She had the same relaxed personality - minus the loud voice-. In fact, once he had started, investigating the blonde girl, he realized he had a few conversations with her before. Nothing long and most of the time it was in a group of people. Which made sense since she always seemed to be with at least two or more people.

Except now, right now she sat alone in the library looking over an old book on plants.

"Hey"

She looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she saw him. "Hi, did those potions work out for you?"

"Yep"

"Good."

"How did you know my name?"

Her brow furrowed for a moment, slightly confused by his question. "I'm good at remembering names." it came out more as a question than a statement, then she nodded as if convincing herself, it's my other secret talent."

"Yeah, but how did you know that it was me and not George."

She shrugged, "It's you… I… I don't know" Her eyes faltered as if she was caught in some sort of lie. A lie that suddenly intrigued the Twin.

oOoOoOoOo

When he had told George his brother laughed but his interest was also peaked. "Maybe it was a lucky guess."

"Pretty bold of her to assume" Fred said

"Very true, should we investigate her together or do you still want to stalk her yourself?"

Fred would be surprised his brother had noticed his lingering gazes on the blonde haired girl but that would mean he didn't think George was his other half, which he was. So he wasn't. "I guess we should."

oOoOoOoOo

"Those Weasley twins keep looking over here." Emma, Rose's cousin said. "Ohhhhh really?" Rose's good friend Norie said raised an eyebrow at Rose who smiled back.

"Are they looking right now?" Rose asked her green eyes bright as she glanced over at Emma not moving her head.

"Yeah why?" her cousin asked confused. Rose jerked her head toward the twins a twisted disgusted look on her face. Fred nearly fell out of his chair and George burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that Primington?" George asked Rose's whole body shook with laughter as she tried to keep a straight face,

"Why do you guys keep looking over here? You wana fight Weasleys?"

"Maybe, what kind of fight did you have in mind?" Fred said standing up.

"I... hadn't really thought this through." She admitted an awkward smile on her face, "It was more of an impulse thing." Her eyes met Fred and his heart skipped a beat. It was at that moment that Fred decided he wanted to be this girl's friend and maybe even more.

oOoOoOoOo

It started with the little things. They would come sit with whatever group of people she was sitting with. They would interrupt any conversation she was having, or most like listening too. They soon started to make her talk or tell them a story. They would force her to become the center of attention by pelting her with endless questions. Make her tell them what she saw; what she was thinking and how she noticed it. They were never disappointed with the outcomes. Fred had been right about his observations. Rose had a way of looking at the world that seemed to be both insightful and very funny. It was like she had a running commentary in her head of the world around her. They just had to ask the right questions to join her in her world.

Until the one day she joined them in theirs.

"Heeeellooooo twins" She sang in a slightly off tune voice as she scooted up next to George looking up at him then over at Fred. "What's the evil scheme today?"

"We're not scheming!" Fred said his voice slightly cracking. Both George and Rose looked at him, looks of 'what was that?' written on their faces. George with an all knowing smile and Rose with that goofy lopsided grin eyebrows raised.

"Cool, so maybe bombing the teachers' room? Or dye the first years with purple powder?"

"While those are both amazing ideas for another day that's not the plan right now." George said pointing to the list. Rose looked down, green eyes running over the page. Fred studying her the way she studied the list. A mess of light freckles adorned the bridge of her nose and cheeks that were always rosy from the constant workout from her ever present smile. Her eyes, while normally bright with laughter were dark in concentration on the list she was reading. A few strands of her blonde hair had fallen from the messy bun into those green eyes. In fact now that Fred thought about it he couldn't think of what Rose looked like without her hair up. How long was it anyway? Was it curly or straight? Had he even seen it down?

Without thinking his hand jetting toward her hair but before he could reach it her head snapped back out of his reach. "What?"

"Nice reflexes!" George said laughing, however his eyes were on his brother, confused. Fred tapped his chin playing off his mistake.

"I don't think I have ever seen your hair down."

"Probably because you haven't"

"You're right!" Now George was interested as well. However, one look from Rose warned him not to touch it. "Wow Fred, that look is new, scary even."

"What do you think she's hiding George" Fred said leaning forward toward her.

"All my secrets" Rose said turning to him leaning onto the table as well so they were closer, probably closer than they had ever been. Fred felt his heart pick up.

"Now I have to see it." He whispered. Rose's smile was gone, the look on her face was one he had rarely seen: confusion. They both sat there, studying each other as if speaking a thousand words without saying a single one.

"Fred?" Both jerked back looking up to see Ginny and George's amused smiles looking back.

"Ginny?" Fred choked out.

"Hey… I was going to see when you guys were planning on eating…" Ginny said eyeing the blonde girl whose face looked slightly flushed.

"Oh no! What time is it! Rory told me he would help me study before dinner… Uhhh see you guys. Nice seeing you Ginny" With that she was gone. Leaving the book she had been holding behind.

oOoOoOoOo

It was late, almost curfew, when Fred appeared in the potions room.

"Hey"

"You forgot your book" the red haired boy said holding up the leather bound book.

"Oh, thank you." Rose said walking over reaching for it. But Fred jerked it out of her grasp as he leaned forward putting his free arm around her waist pulling her toward him. She let out a small squeak before he leaned down silencing her with a kiss. It was quick, too quick for his liking. However, when he pulled away her face was held an expression he hadn't ever seen. She fluttered her wide green eyes wide, her mouth agape as if trying to gather her words yet nothing came out. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time since the day he had met her he finally got her to react the way he did almost every day since he had noticed her.

With surprise.


	2. Drowning in a sea of internalization

So this is turning into a collection of oneshots about these two. Part of this is I think I really just miss writing. I guess I'm just going to keep writing until I run out of ideas. I think I want to write at least two more chapters. Who knows what will happen.

So a little back story Rose is part of a large Wisard family and has tons of cousins. If I keep writing I may put more about them in.

Standing in a crowded room and I can't see your face

Put your arms around me, tell me everything's okay

In my mind, I'm running round a cold and empty space

Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's okay

Hold my Hand - Jess Glynne

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been two days since the surprise kiss and Rose was now officially actively avoiding Fred. At first, after he had kissed and disappeared back into the hole in the wall she was in such utter shock that she had been unable to move let alone process. By the time she had made it back to the Hufflepuff common room, leaving most of her work unfinished - let's hope Snape wasn't too upset- she was confused. Obviously Fred would kiss and run. It was more theatrical that way and the Weasley twin was nothing if not theatrical. However, this left a girl like Rose to her thoughts and Rose was the kind of girl who internalized everything until it was no longer a thing. Then she would internalize it some more.

So by the time she got back to her room her head was swimming. By the time she had laid down to go to sleep her mind was drowning; gasping for any air, any break from the torrent of feelings.

Sleep wasn't something that came easy that night.

The next morning she had come to a conclusion: Just act like it didn't happen.

After all, If Fred could just pull a drive by kiss she was completely in her rights to act like it never happened. He wanted a reaction? Well she shouldn't give it to him. Or he didn't want a reaction and that was the whole point of the run after kissing. Regardless, no reaction would be given.

Conclusion made.

Resolve found.

Then she saw him.

He was -obviously- with his brother laughing and flirting with some girls who were totally enamored by the story he they were telling. Instantly the plan changed. All resolve gone. Nope, not going to act like it didn't happen. Definitely going to act like HE didn't happen. She was just going to avoid him and maybe things would make more sense. Maybe the sweaty palms and nervous butterflies would pass and she would feel calm again. She just needed some time, yeah time. The sweet thought of calming time that would quickly sweep away all these nerves. After all she didn't have to avoid him for long. Just until lunch.

That was two days ago and she was still dodging his laughter and ducking corner at the sight of every red haired person. She felt like he was everywhere. Just in the corner of her eye. Just behind every door. It was a little out of control. Even she knew that as she sat in the far depths of the library among the books that no one read. Books long forgotten much like she was trying to be.

Her stomach let out a small growl, letting her know it also thought she was being an idiot. She had skipped lunch today, unable to risk going to the hall for meals because he would obviously be there. She had sent an arry of her many cousins to get her food earlier but now it was starting to become obvious she was avoiding something and rather than deal with the questions she had skipped lunch altogether today. It wasn't like she had much of an appetite anyway.

So here she sat trying to think logically on an empty stomach,

It wasn't like she hadn't ever kissed a boy before. She had done it twice before in fact. Ok, the first time didn't really count since it had been her cousin Josh when they were five and didn't really understand what being cousins really meant. Her mother had to explain that they could not in fact get married and that kissing was off limits.

The second was a fellow Huffelpuff. Last year she had become close to a boy, Sam, he was nice boy and they use to talk a lot. More like she would listen, but she was good at it and he always had interesting things to say. It had started with just small conversation but they had quickly become friends and soon he sent her a letter during class that he liked her. They had "dated" for about two weeks when he changed his mind confessing he liked another girl. It had hurt at first but it had mostly been her pride that was injured. They were still friends, if not as close as before.

So what was wrong thing time? She was young and wasn't kissing part of being a teenager? Rory was always kissing some girl and her cousin Liam who was a year older had been dating a girl for almost a year now. So why was this such a big deal?

It wasn't.

It shouldn't be.

But it was.

Everytime she thought about Fred her stomach hurt and left her feeling weak. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair tugging at the messy bun that held her blonde hair away from her face.

It was because she liked him, a lot. So much that it scared her. She knew the Weasley twins by both reputation and from her own observations. They attracted women with their playful personalities and she was sure Fred had kissed his share of girls. Some he may have even stuck around for after.

None of this was helping her. If anything it was making her feel worse. Letting out a growl she stood up and started pacing. Psyching herself up. Come on Rose! It was a kiss so what if he doesn't really like, like you. You guys can be friends. You just have to let him know no kissing! You're not that kind of girl. Yeah, that's it. Just lay down the law. Than maybe avoid him again. Let him know you were cool but then run away… ok maybe not run away just slowly back away until there was a comfortable distance.

"Hey,"

Rose let out a squeal of surprise nearly jumping a foot in the air was she whirled around, green eyes wide in surprise. Fred stood leaning against a bookshelf, a look of pure amusement on his face. That smug kiss stealing face.

"What… how long were you there?" Had she said anything out loud? If so what had she said?

"Well," he chuckled running his fingers through his red hair, "you were just sitting here so I was going to come over but then you stood up and started pacing and it was so hilarious I didn't have the heart to stop you."

She was sure her face was bright red, probably the color of his hair. "oh" She whispered.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked taking a step closer.

"No!" She winced at the pitch as her voice cracked. She coughed shrugging "I mean, why would I be avoiding you."

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I kissed you." She looked away biting her lip. "Look if it was that bad we can try again" Fred said holding his hand out.

"No! I mean… I'm not that kind of girl. I don't just kiss any guy."

"Well I'm not just any guy" Fred said "I'm Fred Weasley" He threw out his hands dramatically causing her to smile giving a soft chuckle. To her surprise, his shoulders relax slightly. looking up at him her eyes met his. Was he as nervous as she was? A small part of her hoped so.

"And I'm just not any girl" She whispered.

"I know," He said closing the gap, "You're the girl I want to keep kissing."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Would you like some crackers with that Cheese! -is shot-

The idea of Fred thinking a kiss and run would be cool and Rose being like "who... da... what? I also feel like if Fred was nervousness he would just aoct like he was overly confidant. The little shit.

What do you guys think?

Anyway, if you want something actually good to read I recommend "Kiss my Lips and Hope to Die" By elixirsoflife. It's DA BEST.

LIZ OUT!


	3. Gentle

Next chapter thinggy.

I have a few more ideas but if you guys want to submit a request you can on my Tumblr (Link is on my page and it doesn't have to be this paring, it could be your own). I am trying to keep things somewhat linear(ish) and I also think I am going to trade off on POVs. It's fun and I write what I find fun.

Also, reviews mean a lot to me, they help with creative juices.

And how much fun can one man take?  
You walk past and I go crazy **  
**

-Flo Rida: That's what I like

* * *

Gentle, that's how Fred would describe Rose. Gentel. The way she listened to him or watched the people around her. She was never the center of attention, merely the gentle voice adding a soft "mmmm" of agreement to any conversation she was apart of. Fred could talk to her for hours about his thoughts and opinions on matters and she would gently add her soft voice in when necessary. It always felt like all her attention was taken up by only him and he adored it.

Gentle was the way he would describe the way she walked. You would never hear her coming or going. It was as if she was a ghost drifting through not saying a word. The first time they had met she had scared the daylights out of him because he hadn't heard her walk up to him as he had snuck into the poison's stock room. This silent walking technique always came in helpful when playing a prank on someone. Whenever he asked her to help them him and George play a prank she would always smile and let him know he was using her powers for evil. But she would always happily go along.

Gentle was the way she looked at the world. Holding silent laughter and amusement at the events that took place around her. Taking in people's actions and laughing at their decisions or moments that they hoped no one saw. She seemed to be able to see things that no one else ever did. The endless stories she could tell if anyone ever took the time to ask. And Fred did, always prying her for information and absurd stories of their fellow students and teachers.

Gentle was her touch. The way her thin hands would run down his arms before grab his hand. Her touch was as gentle as the wind. The way she would brush against him as if asking for permission to be close to him. Once her fingers intertwined with his he would hold on as if nothing in the world would make him let her go. Not even death itself could pry them apart.

Gentle was the way she kissed him. Letting him take over and control the situation and she would gently follow. It was truly addicting, her kisses. It was like the whole world would fade away and it was just the two of them. He always wanted to go fast and rough but she taught him how to kiss slowly and he had to admit he liked it better.

But her laugh, oh that laugh. That wasn't gentle at all. Sure she would chuckle and giggle at people's comments and jokes but that wasn't her laugh. That beautiful laugh.

The first time he heard it was when he and George had pulled off the greatest prank during Snape's potions class. As the students started putting together their concoctions, Crispin's suddenly exploded covering his face and hair with a bright purple powder. Last week the Huffelpuff boy had informed the twins, in front of the whole class, that if they spent half as much time on their studies as they did goofing off they would be the smartest students in the class. This had happened after Fred had juggled a few colorful bottles causing a few girls to clap and laugh. Chrispin had gotten 4 points for Huffelpuff from Snap for his insight and Fred had gotten an extra page of homework.

This had led to George and Fred coming up with the plan to dye the boy's face purple. As they had scavenged for their ingredients Fred had met Rose. After helping him find what he needed he had joined his brother to finish their revenge. The revenge which had left their whole classroom to sit utter shock. All of them looking from their classmate to Snape who stood, mouth slightly agape.

Fred looked around gauging the reactions of the room when his eyes found Rose. Her hands were clamped over her mouth for dear life. Her cheeks bright red and her green eyes wide with unshed tears. Their eyes met and Fred felt a grin spread across his face. She had known about this, in many ways she had helped it happen. He gave her a small wink and that was it.

It was as if this small action set off an explosion. The whole room turned toward the lanky girl as she shook laughing nearly falling out of her chair. The sound seemed to wash over the room like a wave. A tidal wave that explodes from her like a geyser. She desperately tried to cover her mouth but she couldn't.

At that moment Fred fell totally and utterly in love with that sound, the sound of her laughter. From moment on it became his life's mission to get her to laugh like that every second of every day. In that moment he didn't even care that he got detention or even worse. It was all worth it for that laugh.

Not her giggles or chuckles but that -not gentle at all- rib cracking, deep down to her core, laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and Fred would never ever get tired of hearing it.


	4. The intentions of others

**Dedicated to:**

 **lilwintryangel  
Who wanted more of Rose and Fred together. This one isn't really about them but I have some great interactions in store. In fact I decided to write a whole chapter on that request. It may not be for a while but it's coming! Also just thank you for the beautiful comment! Love you! **

* * *

Rose came from a large family, not her immediate family but her extended family. Her mother was one of 7 girls who were very close which meant Rose grew up with a plethora of friends. However, even with all those people at her disposal there was something about getting her own friend that had appealed to Rose. Someone that was just hers and hers alone.

Enter Norie Lynn, the a girl who could start and hold a conversation with a rock. The girls had clicked immediately. Norie loved to talk and Rose loved to listen, they were a match made in heaven. The girls had met the first year on the train when Norie had sat down next to Rose informing her on how much she loved her blonde hair. Norie's own long thick black hair was the instant envy of the fair haired girl who had just cut her hair short. (You always want what you can't have after all) It didn't take long for Norie to fill Rose in on every angle of her life, past, present and future. Rose in turn shared her candy with the short girl eagerly feeding her with sweets and encouragement to continue talking.

The girls became inseparable after that.

Norie was the total opposite of Rose, not just in personality but also in looks. While Rose was tall, lanky and with fair haired and bright green eyes. Nori was short, curvy, and dark. They made a rather odd looking couple but that was one of the reason's Rose loved her so much. She liked the idea of them being total opposites, Norie was the ying to her yang and she loved that. However, much like Rose, Norie also had a very positive personality. She was Hufflepuff through and through. She loved people and people loved her.

That was why it surprised Rose when she voiced her concerns for a certain ginger haired boy who was starting to get close to Rose.

"I'm not sure about that Weasley boy" Norie said, eyeing him from across the room during their potion class. "I get he's grateful for the prank and stuff but he's been hanging around you a lot."

"Oh?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. Norie flipped a strand of her dark hair over her shoulder. "He just seems to always been looking over here and coming over and talking."

"I guess"

Norie leaned forward, "You would tell me if something was going on right?"

"Of course! you would be the first person I would tell!" Rose said surprised, "But what would be going on?"

"Oh you know" the dark haired girl said leaning back, "stuff, like… romantic stuff."

Rose couldn't help the laugh that came as her friend wagged an eyebrow at her. She knew Norie was being serious but something about the situation made her laugh. Maybe it was the absurdity of the idea. Fred like her?

"Hey There!"

It was as if that laughter were a spell that made Fred Weasley, the boy in question, appeared from thin air. Norie gave a small squeal almost falling out of her chair in surprise at the red haired boy who was now leaning over her. Lucky for the short girl he was behind her so he caught her quickly. Rose bit her lip trying not to laugh harder. It's not nice to laugh at your friends. even if it was utterly hilarious.

Truth be told she had always found the Twins really funny. Ever since the first year when they had set a bunch of fireworks in Cuthbert Binns, their history of magic Teacher's desk. When the ghost had come in opening the desk the fireworks had gone off lighting up the whole room.

It had been a truly magical spectacle. The pranks and jokes never stopped after that. To Rose the twins were so filled with joy it was infectious. Then again she was so quiet and unnoticed that she never had never been the butt of any jokes, just the spectator. So maybe that was why she enjoyed them so much.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" George said sitting down on one of Norie's sides while Fred took the other. The short Asian girl frowned looking over at Rose, at loss for words, something Rose wasn't sure she had ever seen.

"N… nothing…" she mumbled

"Norie was telling me how she's jealous that you guys are hanging out with me but not her."

"WHAT?" Norie crooked face growing red. Rose smiled.

"Honestly, She has the best stories… remember that quittage player…"

"The one that…" and she was off, launched into an in depth story about a Hufflepuff beaters who had lost his club and was looking everywhere for it. Norie was able to help him and, apparently the Slytherins had stolen it and she was able to talk them into giving it back.

Both twins sat wide eyed. "Wow you got it back with sheer will?" George said.

Rose nodded gravely, "She had a true power"

"How did we not know about this George?" Fred asked

"I don't know Fred, we could have been using her powers this whole time to get out of classes."

"She's talked Snape out of a Hufflepuff point deduction on three different occasions" Rose said,

"You what!?" The twins said in unison.

"Oh well the first time wasn't really that big a deal…"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, as her best friend launched into another story. Across from her Fred smiled. This caused her to frown mouthing a 'what' in his direction. He just winked shrugging. Norie's eyes flickered from him to Rose than back at George never missing a beat of her story.

And an hour later she was back to her theory.

"Do you see the way he looks at you? Whenever you laugh he's right there. All his attention is on you"

"That's not true"

"No, no it's true. Their was that one time in the dining hall… and the time in the library… and today…"

As she spoke Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Fancy meeting you guys here"

Rose couldn't help it, she doubled over in laughter. What else could you do when you are proven wrong? Fred just stood there grinning like a little boy as he watched her. Norie shook her head.

"I think you broke her" she said as they watched Rose crumpled to the ground.

oOoOoOoOo

It was two days later, in a courtyard while Rose was helping Fred figure out a rather complicated spell that the red haired prankster learned of Norie's theories.

"Why does your friend keep looking over here?"

"She's just keeping an eye on me.

"Why?"

"She isn't sure about you?"

"Why?"

Rose shrugged, "She thinks you're a little odd is all." Fred leaned closer to her whispering as if they were talking about some dark magical secret.

"Odd like how?"

"Well for starters she is convinced my laugh summons you"

Fred snickered running his fingers through his bright red hair, "Well it is a beautiful laugh" he responded smoothly. Almost too smoothly.

Rose decided to ignore the complement and change the subject all together. "Where's your brother anyway? I haven't seen him all morning."

"Don't change the subject. Why does little Norie think that your beautiful laugh summons me?"

"Because you're a genie I guess."

"I guess that makes sense." Fred nodded solemnly even though this comment made no sense. Why would he be a genie? What does a genie even have to do with laughter? Don't they grant wishes? But Rose was grateful that he hadn't questioned the remark because than she would have to think of a reason why she said it and honestly, there wasn't one. Sometimes things just pop into one's head and that person just says it without thinking. Or maybe that was just her. This is why she preferred to listen to people than talk. This is why she was a much better observer than commentator.

However, after a few moments she ventured forward in the conversation, "Well why do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Always show up when I laugh."

"It can't be every time…"

"But most times"

He shrugged, "Like I said, it's a beautiful laugh."

oOoOoOoOo

He had kissed her a day later, or a night later. Since the kiss had been at night.

Two days later had convinced her to be his.

Norie was the first to hear it all about it. That conversation had happened the next morning, on the third day.

"He WHAT!?" She paused for a moment before speaking again, "That's why you have been acting so weird… why didn't you tell me!?" her emotion ranged from excitement to understanding to annoyance. Rose couldn't quite keep up with the fast pace mood swings of her best friend.

"I, I wasn't sure what his intentions were"

"Who cares friends tell friends these things! We could have talked over his intentions together!"

"Sorry"

"You better be, so what did he say?"

Rose paused, it was still slightly embarrassing to her. She wasn't much of a romantic, it just always had made her feel awkward. She like laughing and joking around more than romantic gestures and flattering words. "Well he cornered me in the library and when I told him I wasn't just any girl he could kiss." She took a deep breath before continuing, rushing through her words, "Then he told me I wasn't any girl, I was the the girl he wanted to keep kissing."

"Awwww" Norie's face melted into a look of admiration for the twins words, "that's the cutest thing I have never heard! I love him!"

Rose laughed, it was light and happy. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She was so glad things had worked out the way they did. While things were still a little awkward, at least for her, it felt better to tell Norie everything that had happened these past few days.

"Hey there."

* * *

 **I got stuck half way I was through with this one and wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. I think most of these chapters are just snippets into their lives.**

 **What do you guys think of Norie? I have this thing about giving characters have at least one person they are very close to (a friend) I prefect having my girls have other strong female friendships. I also liked the idea of Rose having a chatterbox for a friend. Norie is based off one of my coworkers. (I love basing my characters off people I know who will never read my work, I find it funny)**

 **As always suggestions and comments mean the world!**


	5. Unreliable Sources

**I'm not sure why this chapter is called unreliable sources other then I just loved the way it sounded. Normally I like to make it have more inline with the chapter's feel but I just am obsessed with the way those two words sound:  
** **"unreliable sources"**

 **I'm weird I know.**

* * *

"You never told me how you could tell us apart" Rose looked up at her boyfriend. She was sitting in his lap on the grass outside of their school Hogwarts. His back was against a tree and she was leaning against his chest. Their legs were sprawled out and he was running a blade of grass playfully across her face as she looked up at him.

He had asked this question before, when he had decided that he wanted to learn about her, but she had quickly dismissed him to embarrassed to tell the truth.

"I told you," she said playing with a strand of her hair that had fallen loose from the messy rats nest that held her hair up. "I have a gift" she looked back up at him smiling. However, her smile wasn't received. Fred looked back down at her with a solemn look.

"Lies, tell me the truth." he said tapping his blade of grass purposefully on her nose.

"No, it's embarrassing."

"Wait, it is!? Now you HAVE to tell me!" Fred said wrapping his arms around her tightly as if she would try to run away. An action she was seriously considering at this moment.

"Please," he whispered in her ear, when she didn't respond he took a different approach, "tell me right now or I will tickle it out of you!" The red haired boy said his fingers started to dig into her ribs. Rose let out a loud squeal trying to get out of his grasp but couldn't.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you!"

oOoOoOoOo

It was probably about a year ago, Rose couldn't remember the exact date. After all it had been like any other day, Rose was just being her normal Rose stuff which entailed sitting quietly as a few of her Hufflepuff housemates talked and laughed. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the twins ran into the room.

"I can't believe those two" one girl said said rolling her eyes. Next to her Norie shrugged.

"They seem… nice. Identical twins is very rare you know."

"I heard even their mom can't tell them apart" The first girl said, "Can you believe that."

Rose watched them run out jumping over tables and chairs as Madam Prince hot on their tail. As they passed by one of them leaped onto the girl's table winking at the girls as he pulled a flower out of his robe which he handed to Norie. Than jumping off the table he followed his brother. Rose put the flower on the table just in time because it light up into sparks of pink smoke.

Norie eyed it warily, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"I figured it might, let's go before Madam Prince finds it and blames us."

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the conversation about the twins came back to her. She had been just quietly reading in one of the halls of Hogwarts looking over some book she would need to know for a test the next day. Rory sat on the table swinging his legs as he shot small sparks out of his wand as he told his sister some story she was only half listening too.

"JOSH!"

Everyone in the study hall looked up to see a dark skinned boy running into the room. He was laughing as he surveyed the room. Seeing Rose sitting a few feet away he ran toward her pulling her up so he could hide behind her.

"Save me Rose!" He screamed

"Wha…"

A Slytherin boy burst into the room, his hair literally on fire.

"Josh make this stop!" The boy yelled charging at him. However, as he got closer Rose held out a hand.

"Stay back hot head!" She said trying to fight back laughter.

Behind them Rory burst out laughing at his fighting cousins."Josh what did you do?"

"Well you see… Abbz told me about this spell that could turn someone's hair into fire… and Liam was on a rant… and"

"Extinguish!" A young Ravenclaw girl said running into the room. The flames went out and Liam's dark brown hair, once perfectly in place was now spiked and smoking. Running his fingers through his dark locks trying to tame the beast he glared at Abbz who took a few steps back.

"Hey don't be mad at her" Josh said trying to defend his sister as he took a step away from Rose.

"I'm not!" Liam said lunging at his cousin.

The boys went down and somehow Rose's robe sleeve got caught in the crossfire. She felt herself start to fall forward when a strong arms pulled her back. She looked up to see a smiling Weasley twin.

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional." He said pulling her a few steps away from the fray. Liam trying to pummel Josh who was scrambling away -still laughing hysterically, which wasn't helping- and Abigail trying to pull Liam away begging him to leave her brother alone. All the while Rory stood on a table egging the boys on.

"Y… yeah" Rose said unable to speak. Her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to move. Part of her was embarrassed by the closeness of the boy to her the other part of her felt bad because she couldn't for the life of her figure out if this was Fred or George. However, whoever he was, there was something about the way he laughed made her feel slightly at ease. Also he had just saved her from certain death so that had to be worth something. "Large families are the worst."

Rose had known of the Weasley family but had never really noticed the Weasleys. Everyone knew of the Weasleys, the large red haired family. The twins were especially easy to notice because they were always up to some mischief. But Rose hadn't really taken the time to really learn much more than that until that moment. It wasn't because she thought Fred or George was charming for helping her or handsome. (Not that either of these thoughts hadn't crossed her mind) No, it was the fact that she couldn't thank her saver by name.

Which concerned her.

Then the memory of her conversation a few weeks ago floated back. "I hear not even their mother can tell them apart"

It probably wasn't true but it also seemed really sad. There should be some person who could just tell them apart no matter what they did to hide it. Someone should be able to just know each of them as individual people.

Maybe it was a pride thing, Rose liked to think of herself as a people person. She liked people and people liked her. And the reason people liked her was because she remembered things about them.

Or maybe it was a game? The fact that few people, including their own family - according to unreliable sources- couldn't even tell them apart seemed like a challenge. It made her want to figure it out even more.

So she did.

She would study them for hours.

She would silently join in on their conversations and try to see if they had different inflections in their voices. She would try to see if there was any different markings on them or scars. She even stole a picture of them trying to memories their features. Yet it seemed like every time she figured it out something would happen and she would doubt herself.

It really wasn't until Fred had snuck into the potions room that it clicked.

Something about the way the eyes were and the smile? Maybe it was his ears... Honestly, Rose couldn't really explain it. In that moment they just became two different people. They suddenly didn't look anything alike. The boy in front of her was Fred. The one that wasn't there was George.

After that day she never had an problem telling them apart.

oOoOoOoOo

She looked at up him as he sat wide eyed looking back at her. Her green eyes darted away shyly feeling awkward about the whole issue.

He burst out laughing, "So there really is no reason why you can tell us apart. You just can? Why is that so awkward?"

"Because," she mumbled, "I was basically stalking you guys for like months trying to figure it out."

He scratched the back of his head chuckling, "True… do you still have that picture."

She paused, she hadn't thought about it in a long time. Yet now that she thought about it she remembered hiding it in her 4th year History of Magic book. Which, if she remembered correctly, had been given to Abigail. Probably should get that back. Glancing at her boyfriend and the slightly smug look on his face she decided not to let him know she still had it. He was already reveling in the idea that she had been observing him from afar, or in some cases right under his nose, for about a year before he noticed her.

"How about we use your stalking skills to pull a prank on that prat from Slythrine?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well George had mentioned this new way to make chocolate change taste in your mouth as you eat it…"

* * *

 **Thanks again to lilwintryangel** **for the beautiful reviews! You always make my day :D**

 **As always any ideas/reviews are loved. Also I take requests on my Tumblr (Melyaliz link is in my profile too) if you want a short story written.**

 **-Liz**


	6. Everyday

**Dedicated to Kit ( ) who will always be one of my best friends and one of the most amazing writers I know. I finally finished her fanfic Obsession, cried my heart out and then had a spurt of creative energy. Also, I just feel like everything ever should be dedicated to her, because she is amazing and I love her so much.**

"Hey boy you got me on my tip toes

Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go"

-Tip Toes

Jayme Dee

* * *

Rose had been walking down the halls peacefully enjoying a conversation with her best friend Norie. By conversion, of course, this meant Norie talking about the meanings behind some of the words in her newest favorite song with Rose listening. The subject had slowly started to take a strange turn as Norie began informing Rose about how she was going to feed the main singer. This included her someday feeding him so many waffles that he would become fat, thus no other girl would want him. She was informing Rose about their future of her sitting on a porch rubbing his now large belly when a red blur ran up to the tall blonde.

"Hey" Fred said jumping in front of the blonde who looked up at him meeting his smile with one of her own. Then as quickly as he had appeared he kissed and ran off to class.

"See you at lunch!" He called over his shoulder. Rose watched him go, a blonde eyebrow raised. Norie's gase also followed the twin.

"What was that about?"

"Better not to question it" Rose said shaking her head, "You were saying?"

To be honest, Rose had always struggled with just going with things. Because of her observant personality she tended to over think everything. Would this be right? What would the outcome be? Who was being affected? However, dating Fred meant you had to just go with whatever crazy adventure was going on around her. A skill she was slowly learning.

Fred would do many -all- things without even thinking. Sometimes there was no rime or reason to them. George, while more calculating, would rein him in a little. Yet sometimes, Rose had no idea what the three of them were doing until halfway through doing it. At first it confused her and made her slightly nervous. Mostly because she was worried she was doing it wrong. Whatever _it_ was.

Mostly the whole dating thing in general was complicated and dating Fred was like hanging out with a firework. It was beautiful and fun at first but once it was over your ears hurt and you may or may not be surrounded by smoldering flames.

At first she had been nervously trying to keep up. Trying to flash as bright or be as loud. Yet, as time passed she found a new confidence in herself. She found her own grove with the twins, stopped caring and just flowed with it. If Fred suddenly wanted to dance in the middle of the hallway she would let him lead her through the waltz.

If Fred wanted to kiss her she would let him. Don't question why, just let it happen.

Soon she even had a few tricks up her own sleeve. She was playful by nature, when she knew she could get away with it.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hey" Fred smiled as Rose slid into the chair next to him. She smiled back as she placed her books on the table.

"You ready for the test today?" Fred's eyes grew wide and his brother, who sat on his other side, frowned.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

Rose's face was totally blank as she opened her potions book flipping through a few pages casually, "Our test, Snape mentioned it last week. It's a huge chunk of our grade"

"No he didn't" Fred said flipping through his book much more frantically than his girlfriend, "or… I don't remember…"

"Shoot!" George said also searching through his book as if the flurry of pages would suddenly fill him with answers to his building panic.

Rose's giggle made the twins look up, "Just kidding guys" she snickered. Fred let out a light laugh and George sighed with relief.

"Oh I'm getting you for that one!" Fred said leaning toward her giving her a quick kiss.

"Go ahead a try, your reputation precedes you. I, on the other hand, don't have a reputation so you'll never see it coming."

"Hummm maybe, but don't try to trick a master"

oOoOoOoOo

He had meant to just make the book she was reading fly away. She just looked so peaceful sitting in her corner of the library -he had started calling it that because he always knew he could find here there- leafing through a book as she took notes in a small book. The whole scene was so adorable he just couldn't resist. However, he didn't plan on the book going crazy and ramming itself into Rose's face three times before flying off.

It had surprised her so much she had jumped to her feet giving a small yelp spilling ink on her robes. Her hands jumping instantly to her nose as she looked around with large shocked green eyes. Fred ran over his smile fading as he reached her.

"Rose are you ok!?"

"I think I'm bleeding" She said pulling her hand away to reveal a bright bloody nose. Her green eyes wide as she looked down at her hand, now covered in blood. She held it up for him to see as a child would if they had found something icky on their hands. The sight of the blood on both her hands and now gushing out of her nose made the red haired boy lose it.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! We have to get to you Madam Ponfrey! It was just a joke… get you back... How bad is it?" He learned closer to her noise to inspect it. His heart dropped and his face went ghostly white, "that's… that's a ton of blood!"

"It's just a nose blee…"

"It's broke for sure! Can you walk? Maybe you should sit…"

"Fred…"

"Yes, sit… no, I'll carry you…" He moved forward trying to grab her. Rose -feeling a little overwhelmed by his freakout- took a step back and stumbled hitting her head against the bookshelf. Fred grabbed her arm pulling her upright still freaking out.

"George!?" He looked desperately around for his twin who was nowhere in site. "I… we just need to get you to the hospital wing"

After several more freak outs and Rose almost falling up the stairs to the hospital wing the blonde was sitting comfortably on a bed letting Madam Pomfrey inspect her nose.

"I jokingly told him we had a test two days ago and he said he would get me back."

"Really? A nosebleed? seems a little bit harsh for a simple joke"

"I know, typical Fred, taking it too far." Rose glanced over giggling a little at Fred. She was joking, all in good fun, no harm was really done and this wasn't her first bloody nose. However, her smile faltered when the topic of conversation looked up mournfully from his seat.

"Better not be too hard on him" Pomfrey whispered glancing at the ginger. "He was quite worked up when he brought you in."

Rose giggled at the memories, "I was there"

"ROSE!" Rory and George burst into the hospital wing, Lee Jordan close behind.

"We heard you had blood gushing from your face!" Rory said looking over at his sister. She looked up at him, the bandages making her face look slightly puffy.

"What happened?" George asked his brother.

"I… I hurt her" Fred mumbled mournfully.

"WHAT!" Rory -who was normally almost as laid back as his sisters- yelled rounding on him however. His face was uncharacteristically flushed and angry. Rose grabbed his arm, wincing slightly, her nose felt rather raw after producing that much blood and all this screaming wasn't really helping the small headache that was growing. Her brother turned looking down at his younger sister, when he saw the smile on her face he knew she was fine. No reason to make Fred feel worse than he already obviously did.

"He made the book I was reading sprout wings. However, it got kind of out of control and hit me in the face. I just got a nose bleed. Looks a lot worse than it should." Fred watched still looking like a dejected puppy as she explained the past events that had landed her in the hospital. Even his normally messy hair looked flatter and his face was still slightly pale. Rose's heart lurched she hadn't meant to make him feel worse, she just let her sarcasm get the best of her. She couldn't help but poke fun at Fred after he freaked out over her. It was so unlike him that she hadn't really known how to react to it. Most of the time she kept her sarcastic observations to herself but with Fred her "true colors" came out a little more easily. However, seeing how upset he was now that he wasn't fussing over her she felt bad about it. After all, she was fine and had suffered much worse injuries before.

After all they went to Hogwarts. A bloody nose was nothing compared to some of the injuries that had come through these doors.

As they all left -Rory cracking some joke about a first year running up to him saying that Rose was bleeding her brains out of her nose- Fred took Rose's hand slowing her down so they were walking a few feet behind the others. Rose looked up at him her green eyes meeting his mournful brown ones.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I never want to hurt you."

She smiled squeezing his hand, her stomach giving a small flutter at his words."You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You now have to take me on a Fred and George late night adventure to make up for it."

A smile broke out on his face, "Ok"

She smiled back, "Good"

He quickly leaned forward kissing her.

"OW!"

"Ohhh sorry" He said pulling away looking frightened but not for long because Rose was laughing shaking her head.

Fred waved his hands excitedly as he continued his story. Rose's emerald eyes wide with excitement as she took in his tale, "Then Peeves totally came out of nowhere knocking over the whole fixtures. Flinch was so angry…" he suddenly cut himself off quickly kissing her on the lips. Then, just as suddenly he pulled away continuing his story, not missing a beat. "his face was bright red, like so bright I thought it would explode!" He let out a loud laugh as he continued "George and I obviously didn't get caught since we are so cunning. After we ducked into a hidden passage -kind of like the one I met you in- and skipped off to eat some roast in the great hall like nothing had ever happened."

He nodded as if this was the story of his greatest successes. Rose probably would have thought it was too if she hadn't heard a similarly amazing accomplishment of mischief just that morning.

A story much like the one Fred was about to launch into when he was very rudely interrupted by a dark skinned boy who came up behind Rose. Wrapping his arms around her neck causing the girl -who had been too invested in Fred's great feats- to nearly jumped out her of own skin when she was touched.

"Who's this guy?" the boy asked eyeing Fred. He was dressed in Gryffindor robes a look of worry on his eyes. He was a year older than Fred who knew him by site but couldn't quite place the name. Maybe it was the ferocity on the other boy's face or the fact that he had interrupted him that had Fred on edge. Behind him stood a stoic Slytherin boy, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Rory had come up and was standing next to the Slytherin an amused smirk on his face.

"This is Fred, This is my cousin Josh"

"I know Rosie we are in the same house, I know who _he_ is" Josh's eyes glared accusingly at Fred who looked back. Unsure why Josh was angry at him but not backing down from the challenge, whatever that challenge was.

"If you knew who he is why are you asking?" The Slytherin said rolling his eyes at Josh. The scruffy dark skinned boy shot a glare at the other boy. "Shut up Liem… Now," he turned back to Fred as he pulled Rose so close to him her head was buried in his side. "I hear you are dating our Rose. Well I'm here to tell you that she is really precious to us… so if you hurt her you have three boys who will kick your ass" He said eyes narrow. Liam let out a dry laugh.

"Rose doesn't need protection, especially from you. She is tough she can take care of herself."

"I was talking about Alfie you prick! At least that Slytherin knows how to enjoy himself."

"I'm going to finish my essay without you." Liem said, before walking off tired of Josh's antics.

Josh shrugged as Liam walked away, "Anyway, Weasley, I know where you sleep so take care of her." Josh said letting Rose go. The girl pulled away pushing him lightly.

"Your armpit stinks Josh" She said running her fingers through her hair trying to smooth out her helplessly messy bun. Josh merely glared at the red haired boy as he walked backward almost bumping into a 2nd year.

"Sorry about that," Rory said sitting down next to his sister, "Josh has a lot of energy"

"You were telling me about that prank?" Rose asked turning her attention back to Fred.

Fred shrugged and launched into his story. If that odd interaction wasn't going to faze Rose it wasn't going to faze him.

oOoOoOoOo

"What is this? Your 4th girl this year?" Rose teases as George looked on mournfully as Bridget, a pretty Ravenclaw girl, walked by, noise in the air.

"Rose! I need a girl like you? Do you have anyone you can hook me up with?" He asked looking over at the blonde who laughed.

"I have 15 cousins, all ages and genders, take your pick."

He tapped his finger to his chin looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Naw, I think I would rather date you."

Rose laughed taking his hand winking, "Sure why not!"

"Hey!" Fred said pulling her away from his brother, "you're my girlfriend!"

"You can't share?" Rose asked, mock shock in her voice.

Fred's kissed her quickly on the lips smiling down at her,"nope."

Rose, as if nothing had happened, turned to George. "Honestly though, why does this keep happening?"

"Because all the girls he dates are gits." Fred said casting a warring eye at Bridget. The girl was talking animatedly, maybe too animatedly, to her friends. While she seemed fine, to Rose she seemed _too_ fine. This meant, in Rose's book, she wasn't fine.

"Oh, she couldn't help it!" Rose said, "It's that Weasley charm, makes all the girls lose their minds."

"You didn't."

"Maybe I did, I'm just good at hiding it."

Lee laughed "Or maybe, she was just mad before you met her Fred."

Rose nodded toward him as if he had just come up with the most brilliant idea, "There you go, see Lee get's it."

oOoOoOoOo

Fred was walking to class when he saw Rose running toward him. Her books tucked under her arm and her face light up as if christmas had come early that day.

"It snowed last night!" Rose said a huge smile on her face as she reached the twins. Her eyes sparked as they met his brown ones, excitement brimming from them.

"I am aware" Fred smiled at her feeling her excitement growing inside him as well. It was one of the things he loved about Rose. Her emotions were so contagious. When she was happy, the whole room was, when she was excited, like now, you couldn't help but want to share in it with her.

"Good, we only have a half day of classes so meet us by the large hill and we are going out."

"Bossy" George laughed rolling his eyes. Rose shrugged, nothing to dispel her mood today, not with fresh snow outside.

"You don't have to come"

"I didn't think I was invited"

"Of course you are! Lee too if he wants, Norie, Josh, Alfie and Clara are coming. Rory can't, he has some club or sale or something."

Classes seemed to drag on forever even though it was only a half a day. After each one Fred would notice Rose pop up from across in the hall and she would beam at him. He had never seen her this excited before, and it made the whole day seem to go slower. All he wanted to do was bask in her joy.

The day had about hour or so of sunlight left by the time they made the treck to a tall hill just outside the castle. Fred, George and Lee had made it to the hill first and could see the other group of people making their way up the large snow covered slope. Rose was running around everyone like an excited puppy chatting away. Josh following flinging snow at everyone and everything. Norie panted a few feet away, her short legs having a slightly difficult time keeping up.

Rose's younger sister, Clara was with them. Fred knew her because she was a first year Gryffindor. She was a quiet girl, like her sister, with blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. While Fred had never talked to her, he had heard stories (from Norie). According to the long black haired girl, Clara had tried to climb the whomping willow early in the year on a dare and had ended in detention with a broken arm.

The last person on their expedition was Alfie, Rose's Slytherin Brother. He was about two years younger than Rose and about two inches taller. Rose always talked about him as the handsome one. With a mess of blonde curls and bright green eyes he really was a good looking boy. Rose had pointed him out once, he had been walking into the dining hall with a guitar strapped to his back and a line of girls following him. "There's Alfie with his little ducklings" Rose has snickered waving at him.

When got close Rose sprinted toward Fred launched herself at him. The Weasley twin almost fell over as he caught her. She burst out laughing looking up at him, her freckled face slightly flushed from the weather. Fred kissed her nose which was slightly cold.

"She hasn't stopped talking since this morning about this trip" Norie said, "and that's rare for Rose." Lee laughed holding out his hand for Norie.

"Shall we?" he asked. She took it giggling as she asked about his day then launched into a long story about how Rose had almost got in trouble with a teacher because she couldn't sit still.

Next to them Clara sprinted to the top of the hill before placing a longboard of wood on the snow jumping on it.

"Race you Alfie!"

"You're on squirt!"

They stayed out for several hours until the last of the sun streaked the sky. Bright pink and blue cascaded cross the snow like splattered paint on a white canvas. Rose and Fred had ditched the others on makeshift sleds and had raced all the way down the hill. Fred had kept steering his sled into Rose who would squeal tossing snow at his face. By the time they had reached the bottom they were both red faced and laughing so hard they could barely breath.

"I think we lost them." Fred said looking up the hill where the others were throwing snow and laughing. Rose sighed looking up the hill.

"Should have brought a broom… that's a long way up."

"Yeah."

Suddenly he felt a huge fist full of snow hit the side of his head. He turned to see Rose looking off, innocently. She turned to look at him, large green eyes wide. "uhhh, you have a little something here" She said motioning to the side of her head. Fred grinned.

"I wonder how that got there…" He said rubbing the white flakes off his neck and shoulder.

"I wonder…"

He slowly took a step closer picking up some snow as he went. Rose giggled taking a step back.

"Wait Fred…."

"You started this."

"I'm starting to regret…"

He was upon her, flinging snow as she giggled trying to shield her face. He then abandoned the snowballs lunging at her. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder he twirled the giggling blonde around before they both fell into the fluffy white snow. They laid there, laughing while looking up into the slowly darkening sky, the first few stars shyly starting to flicker into the inky darkness above them. Painting, Fred turned to look at her and she looked back. A small lash had fallen onto her cheek

"There's an eyelash on your face"

"Where?"

Fred pointed to his own cheek and Rose, instead of just brushing it off, rubbed both gloved hands aggressively over her face. Looking completely ridiculous. She then looked down at her hands seeing the light hair in her palm. Shaking her hands so it fell into the snow she smiled up at Fred.

"Thanks"

However, he just stood there mouth slightly open then he burst out laughing. "What was that?" He asked between breaths. She watched him, confused.

"What was what?"

"This?" He mimicked her actions running his hands all over his face in an exaggerated motion .

"I was getting it off my face."

"I thought girls were all dainty and stuff. You know." He brushed his hand over his cheek lightly as if brushing away his own imaginary lash. Rose giggled.

"Oh sorry, did you want to get it off and I make a wish or something?"

Fred shrugged, "sounds cheezy."

"Yeah, which is why I killed it myself."

Fred snickered giving her a quick peck on the lips, "That's my girl."

oOoOoOoOo

"And then we all bet Clara that she couldn't eat the whole…"

Her words were cut off by Fred kissing her. Rose blinked for a moment then, without missing a beat continued her story.

"Thing, she totally did it too. it was so impressive. It looked like she had basically unhinged her jaw..." Rose opened her mouth wide moving her lower jaw as if unhinging it.

George laughed, "I like how you just kept going with your story completely ignoring him kissing you."

Rose smiled shrugging, "He just wants a response, which I won't give."

"Hey!" Fred pouted, "I'm right here guys"

"What are you guys doing this summer?" Rose asked still ignoring Fred. Both boys looked back confused for a moment so she continued. "This summer, school is coming to a close soon and I was wondering what your plans were when we don't have school."

"Well Dad has tickets for the quitage world cup at the end of the season but nothing before that."

"You guys got tickets? Really!? No way! HOW?" Rose turned excitedly at George waiting for him to tell her which he gladly did. Telling her how their father had gotten them from a friend and how Harry was joining.

As he spoke Fred watched Rose, he hadn't really thought about the summer. Sure he was excited about the game but he had been so busy living in the moment with his girlfriend that he hadn't really considered not seeing her for several months. What was it going to be like not having her around? Should he try and invite her to visit? Maybe not, she may not be ready for his mother. Thinking back at his mother he realized he hadn't even told her about Rose. I mean how does one even tell their parents?

 _By the way, I'm dating this girl and she's brilliant._

It just didn't seem like the right thing to say.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Fred,"

Fred turned to see Rose standing with her family. Rory was chatting Clara who was playing with her hair and Alfie who was strumming a guitar both laughing at something Rory was saying. Looking at them he realized that all four siblings were from different houses. Vaguely he remembered Norie mentioning this but he had never put it together until he saw them all standing together with their mis-matching robes.

Rose pulled him out of his musings as she took his hand. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah?"

She pulling him away from the crowd of people getting ready to leave. Her face was so serious he felt worried. Never had he seen her look so determined.

"What…?"

Once they were a few feet away from everyone she stopped, looked around then took one step closer to him kissing him. He kissed her back but as he was about to quickly pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close again, deepening the kiss. He gave a small grunt of surprise but greedly followed her movements sloppilly trying to mimic her gentle lips.

It was as if the world spun around them tilting and moving while they stood still in their own world. He never wanted to leave this world. Just live in it, forever with her.

When she pulled away her green eyes were glowing with laughter.

She had been right, she had the upper hand, she seem to know everything about him yet he seemed to be learning something new everyday. Everyday he was surprised by her. Everyday he learned something new and exciting. Everyday he tried to get a new reaction from her.

And everyday she made him fall more in love with her.

She did it without even trying, she did it as easy as she breathed. Because even her breath was a reason to love her.

"Visit me over the summer k?" she handed him a small piece of paper and a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to her family. Leaving a stunned Fred just standing there mouth agape.

* * *

 **I gave up on the editing. It's been like months and I want to move on with my life! 12 pages is a lot for someone who isn't super committed to this (I am totally lying to myself… I am so committed to this story). Anyway, I also apologize about any errors in things like timeline or Harry Potter facts I may have missed. I have read the books like maybe twice and it's been a few years.**

 **Also, check out my Tumblr, I have a few image edits for this fic and other random stuff.**

 **-Liz**


	7. Exploding Food and Other Summer Fun

**Just finished the latest chapters of "Kiss and I swear you'll die" by elixirsoflife and had another blast of creative energy. Honestly the nice thing about this "story" is it's kind of a collection of shorts. This means I can kind of just write when I'm inspired and their is no real ending. Not that I don't have one planned but the road to get there changes a lot and there is no real clear path.**

 _"Who gave you eyes like that?_

 _Said you could keep them_

 _I don't know how to act_

 _The way I should be leaving"_

Carly Rae Jepsen, I Really Like You

* * *

"Welcome!"

The shop was small enough that you could see someone come in from the back counter. Which was how the girl had greeted Fred as he walked in. At the sight of a potential customer the small girl ran from around the counter toward him. Her thick brown curls bouncing as she skipped over. He looked around his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the store. Small bottles, roots and other assortments for making a potion were littered along the walls and tables. There was a copper sink and mixing table on the left side of the wall in between shelves of different sized candles.

"What brings you in today?" The girl asked. She was about Ron's age, caramel skin and brown almond shaped eyes. She had a wide smile and a calmness that surrounded her that not unlike Rose. She looked vaguely familiar, he thought he had maybe seen her hanging around Josh. She was probably one of Rose's hundreds of cousins.

"Is Rose here?" Fred asked looking around the store, Suddenly his eyes met Norie's. The short asian girl had been crouched behind a large fixture placing a few bottles from a box onto it. When Norie saw him she waved excitedly.

"FRED! OMGOSH We have been waiting for your arrival! I think it's so cute you are visiting Rose! Hold on let me go get her for you! She's going to be so excited!" Quickly she ran through a white door in the back of the store leaving it open behind her. Fred could catch a glimpse of wooden shelves filled with boxes of plants and other items.

"Oh, your Fred!" the girl next to him said excitedly her face lighting up, more than before if that was possible. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Abigale. We're cousins, me and Rose I mean, not me and you" She giggled nervously. "I would have met you before if we were cousins" She whispered as if unsure the joke was funny. Which it wasn't.

He was about to reply when Rose's laughter cut him off. His stomach exploded with a swarm- or was it bunch- of butterflies. Had her laugh always been that beautiful? Why hadn't he come sooner?

It was only a moment after the sound of her laugh that she appeared in the doorway but he felt like it was ages. She was holding a tray filled with small bottles of bubbling gold liquid. Her head turned to Norie saying something as she laughed. Her hair was pulled up in its usual messy bun and she was dressed in a light blue dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

She was beautiful.

Her gaze moved from Norie toward Fred, her green eyes meeting his brown ones. Her smile widened and she skipped down the three stairs quickly placing the small tray of golden liquid down on the back counter. Then running up to him she threw her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I missed you" She whispered.

He kissed her head burying his nose in her hair taking in her scent. "Who wouldn't miss me?"

This earned him another, beautiful, laugh.

oOoOoOoOo

Most of Fred's weekends and free time was spent at the shop after that. He would hang out in the back either working on new ideas for his latest scheme, as Rose called it, or helping Rose restock things. He and his brother George were trying to start a joke shop and they still needed lots of ideas to flush out before they put their full plan into motion.

Unsurprisingly, Rose was very in favor of this idea.

He was in the back at this moment, scribbling out a few ideas for an extendable ear when Rose bounced into the back room. Her cheeks slightly flushed from laughing at something.

"Lunch time! Want to explore and see if we can find something yummy?"

"You know it!"

Throwing down his notebook, he'd get back to it, he ran toward Rose picking her up peppering her with little kisses all over her face as she squealed laughing.

"Ew, you guys are so gross" Emma said rolling her eyes. Emma was a small slender girl with long beautiful black hair. One of Rose's many cousins and the daughter of the Aunt who owned the potion shop. When Fred had first met Emma, she had been nothing but sweet. However, as the days went on the sass came out. That girl had a talent to see through anyone and hitting at the most vulnerable sports. She normally used this "superpower" to gossip about customers when they pissed her off. However, every once in awhile she would shoot a sarcastic remark off on the Weasley boy. Rose said it was a sign of affection for her.

Besides her and Norie, Abigail was the only other girl who had taken the summer job of working at the small potion shop. Abigail was shy, sweet, and that was about it. She didn't talk much and when she wasn't helping a customer had her nose buried in the plethora of books she carried around in her large brown bag. Fred would often find her curled up in some corner scribbling in a book while playing with a strand of her curly dark brown hair. Fred had found out later that she was Josh's sister, or adoptive sister, Josh's parents had died during the You-know-who's attacks and Abigail's mother had taken him in after that.

Other than that and the fact that she seemed to be the only one who adored working in the shop was all he knew about the quiet girl.

They spent Rose's hour lunch exploring Diagon Alley and other such places. While her aunt's shop wasn't directly on the main street it was close enough to get the traffic. Fred had spent this particular lunch telling Rose all about his plans for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop while swinging her hand comically back and forth as they walked. He loves moments like these, when it was the two of them, her laughing and him making it happen. He could live in her laughter, it was so beautiful.

When they got back they found Norie stuck with a very disgruntled customer and a pissed off Emma. "You deal with _that_ , I'm going to lunch" She said before grabbing her cardigan and darting toward the door. Shooting Fred an apologetic smile Rose quickly started to address the issue. From what Fred could gather, it sounded like the witch had drank her blister foot lotion and was now unable to control her tongue and was spitting everywhere.

"No ma'am this isn't for blisters on your tongue, just your feet. I'm sorry if someone told you otherwise. Maybe you heard her wrong… ok maybe not…"

As he walked back into the back sitting down on the small table that was in the corner he noticed that his notebook was open. On closer inspection there were a few scribbles in purple ink next to his black writing. Confused he continued to flip through looking over everything.

"Oh… is that yours?" Fred turned to see Abigail, her tan skin looking rather pale, "I… I'm sorry! I didn't know if was yours!" the slightly panicked girl said, "I thought it was Rose's for Rory!"

"What are these?" He asked looking over one of the notes.

"Improvements... I mean suggestions… The fireworks I thought you could do like an ombre effect on one… you know make it fade colors. Or exploding water bombs that also rain glitter; glitter is the worse to get off" She trailed off looking away her dark cheeks flushed. Rose, who had finally been able to get the customer set up with a healing potion for her numb tongue was now standing in the doorway of the back room. Fred snickered at the embarrassed girl, his eyes flickering to his girlfriend who frowned, trying to figure out what was going on.

"These are brilliant!"

Abigail looked up, brown eyes wide, "Really?"

"You are like a little evil genius"

"Oh… thanks"

"She's too nice to be evil, but too much of a genius for her own good I think." Rose said walking over so she could look over his shoulder at the notes.

"Be careful with this one, he will get you in trouble." She added giving Fred a little kiss on the shoulder.

"I'm hurt you think that Rose! Why do you hang out with me?"

"Because I like trouble"

It was the beginning of a friendship. Abigail would look over all of Fred's notes and give him suggestions whenever she felt like it needed it. George loved the ideas as well and would always joke that he needed to meet this beautiful evil angel. However, when Fred would ever relay this message to Abigail her face would just flush and she would mumble something unintelligible.

oOoOoOoOo

"George wait"

George froze half way through the door. His arms filled with, things, things that couldn't lead to any good. Turning his head slowly toward his mother he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mother?"

"Where has Fred been? I've been seeing less and less of him."

"With his girlfriend," Ginny said from behind the witch magazine she was reading in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"His what?"

"He has a little filly who works off of Diagon Alley. She's really nice and puts Fred in his place. K, gotta go mum!" George said sprinting out of the door. He could hear his mother pressing Ginny for more information as he quickly made his getaway. Oh boy, Fred was in for it now.

"Good morning!" Fred sang a bundle of roses in his hand. Rose laughed walking up to him tugging on one of the brightly colored flowers.

"What are these?"

"They are Roses, like your name"

"No really!" Rose gasped in fake shock, "I thought I was named after a type of fish." Taking the flowers the smelled them a wide smile on her face. Fred watched her fidgeting nervously. Rose eyed him, her smile fading to a look of concern. Better tell her now and get it over with.

"Oh, also, now that I'm thinking of it, no big deal but, my mom wants me to bring you 'round for dinner one night." Rose froze, her grip on her new flowers tightening slightly.

"What?"

"My mom, she told me to have you come over some night this week."

"... ok, when?"

So now here she stood in front of the crooked Weasley house nervously smoothing down her white sundress. She loved to meet new people; in fact Rose just loved people in general. However, having to meet a new group of people normally meant that you were the center of attention which Rose hated.

"Be confident, be mature, listen, compliment, and add comments that will continue the conversation." She whispered to herself, each comment coming out with every step she took toward the house. She paused at the door looking up at the house. It had so much character and almost seemed to be laughing at some private joke. She felt like this home was so… Fred. This was a comforting thought which helped distract her from nervousness as she continued to the list of things she was trying to remember the words her grandmother always said to be while meeting new people.

She had hardly knocked when the door flew open; Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway apron on arms wide.

"Well hello dear!" She said giving her a bone crushing hug. Rose hugged her back trying to match her grip. _Be confident_

Fred was behind his mom in an instant, all wide smiles and excitement. The sight of him eased Rose a little. She wanted to just jump into his arms and live there. Let him talk and her listen. _Be mature._

Molly then stood back taking Rose in. "Let me look at you dear. I wish I could say I have heard so much about you" She added glaring at Fred who just gave a short laugh. Rose put on her most graceful smile straightening her back so she was standing tall.

"Well he's told me so much about you and the rest of the family." _compliment_

"Let's not stand out here everyone is inside."

Rose took a few steps taking Fred's hand and gripping it as if she never wanted to let go. "Everyone" she whispered looking around as if some huge 7 headed monster was going to jump out at her. He snickered giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and a quick kiss on the head.

"Everyone you already know, Bill and Charlie aren't even here. Oh, and Percy won't be back till late, if he comes at all." The poison in his voice made Rose flinch slightly. What happened with Percy?

She met Mr. Weasley who was sitting in an arm chair reading a paper as they walked in.

"Dad, this is Rose Primington"

Rose walked forward taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake before taking a seat on the lump couch next to Fred.

"Primington, your Jonathan's Daughter right?" The elder Weasley inquired. She nodded as Fred put his arm around her shoulder pulling her slightly closer to him. He was so comfortable here, obviously this was him home, she tried to mimic his actions.

"Great man, I have only met him a few times at work."

"Oh really dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked standing next to him.

"Yes, he works for the ministry, in exports right?"

"Yeah, my dad works on laws in trading different magical items to different countries. I had the pleasure of traveling with him and my brother Rory to America once."

"Wait really?" Fred said in shock. Rose nodded, her hands folded on her lap, back up straight. Turning she addressed Arthur again.

"Fred mentioned that you work in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office? I have always been intrigued by Muggle medicine, what lead you to that branch?" _add comments that will continue the conversation._

As Mr. Weasley launched into a rather lengthy story about what his job entailed and his true love of muggle things George and Ginny looked on skeptically.

"Who is this girl and where is Rose?" George whispered to Ginny who nodded. The Rose they knew was relaxed and would never thrown in the word intrigued unless in jest. This Rose, the Rose in front of them, was some uptight version of Percy. If that was possible.

It was probably only a few moments before Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner, but rose felt like it was a life time. She already felt excused from trying to think of things to keep Mr. Weasley talking. Luckily, it wasn't too hard. If she wasn't so nervous she probably would have enjoyed his true passion for his job. She felt him and Rory would get along. Rory loved people who were passionate and could talk to them for hours. She wished her older brother was there.

Once everyone was settled down at the table Mrs. Weasley placed a wonderfully smelling roast. Rose's mouth watered as she lifted her fork to take her first bite. That was when Fred leaned forward whispering something to her. Unable to hear him she turned confused.

"Huh?"

He looked back innocently, "What?"

"Oh" she said blinking, confused, "Sorry, I thought you said something"

"Not me"

From across the table George smiled at her and Ginny looked slightly sympathetic. Ron was already head first in his pile of food completely unaware of his surroundings.

Rose quickly lifted her fork preparing to ask Mrs Weasley for the recipe of this amazing looking food when her plate exploded into a blast of light, sparks and food. Most of it hitting her in the face, chest and arms.

"FRED!" Molly cried completely shocked. The whole table went silent as Rose just sat there food all over her. She looked down at her hands, shoulders shaking with laughter as she tried to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _Be mature, be confident, listen..._

"Sorry," Fred said winking at Rose, "It's just my explosive personality" She looks at him and lost it. Laughing so hard she lost her balance tipped back on the bench she and Fred had been sharing, falling backward. Fred reaching out catching her and she squealed grabbing him trying to steady herself. This resulted in them both falling onto a heap of laughter on the floor.

"There's Rose!" Ginny said jumping up so she could get a better look at the two who were trying to get back up while laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head. Did she really expect anything less from the girl Fred would bring home?

oOoOoOoOo

"Mom was jealous so now you have to come visit my family"

The words were ringing in his ears as he stood in front of the large manor. There was no other word for it but manor. It sat magnificently on a lush green lawn and perfectly manicured garden which was being tended by a house elf who quickly ran up to him.

"Who are you?" He demanded

"FRED!"

Fred looked up, relief washing over him at the sight of Rose who came running down the steps in a pretty blue dress and a huge smile on her face. Was it strange that he still got butterflies every time he saw her? Probably

Grabbing his hand in hers she began pulling him into the house. "He's with me Gundrin." She shot back over her shoulder

Once inside she gave him a quick kiss "Hey" She said giggling.

"Hi, uhh nice place you have here."

Rose rolled her eyes, "one of the many homes the great Adaline Primmington owns."

"Who?"

"My grandma," She said dismissively, "anyway I'm warning you now. My mom wanted to cook for you so if you don't like it just… uhh don't eat it."

"Oh hey Fred!" Rory said waving, "Did she warn you about the cooking?"

"You're so mean," Alfie said coming up behind his brother strumming a few chords on his guitar, "Mom just hasn't cooked in a while, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Or shit" Rory said, "There is a reason Nana gave us two house elves."

"Her exact words where: ' _a Primmington_ _should NEVER cook their own meals that is what a house elf is for!"_ Rose said in a high pitched dignified voice, her hand on her chest and a look of pure degust on her face as she looked down at her brothers over her small nose.

All three siblings rolled their eyes.

"Is this Fred!?" A sweet voice asked. Fred turned to see a slender woman, light brown hair and eyes walking into the room. She had Rory's coloring and Rose's body type. As she came into the room it seemed as if it light up. Her children did at least.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Diana, Rose has told me so much about you." She said taking the boy into a soft hug. "In fact, everyone has told me so much about you, I'm jealous!" She said pulling him away to look at him. "I can't wait to get to know you too!" She had Rose's smile. Fred felt like he would like this woman.

Jonathan was back an hour later, a tall man as well and the spitting image of Rose, all blonde hair and freckles. When he got there Clara came running up covered in mud from doing SOMETHING in the backyard, flinging herself at him. He laughed picking her up getting his work robes covered in dirt. Fred heard the other house elf, a small female sigh.

"Master will need his laundry done tonight, as well as the little one."

Jonathan, he told him to call him that, took Fred's hand in a warm handshake asking about his dad. After some small talk they headed to the very large dining room. Diana, with the help of the house elf, placed a large pie in the center of the table.

Leaning forward Jonathan eyed it, a little glint of mischief in his eyes

"So we took the bones out this time right?"

"OH HUSH!" Diana said good-naturedly swiping at Jonathan who moved away, a light in his eyes. That same light Rose would get when she had a joke playing in her head.

"It's a legitimate question; you almost killed me with the last one. Fred my boy, she has been so excited about your visit that she has been baking this very pie almost every day making me eat it to make sure it was perfect for you." He put his hand over his heart, "It was horrible, I really suffered for you."

"Oh please you basically inhaled the last one" Diana said pulling out a pie cutter.

"That's because dad would eat your cooking if it was covered in hippogriff dung" Rory said sticking a cautious fork into his piece.

Jonathan then leaned forward whispering something in Diana's ear, "Honey!" She cried pushing him, however, the damage had been done and she was almost doubled over laughing. Fred couldn't help but smile, like Rose her mother had that infectious laugh that seemed to light up the whole room. Around him he could see the others smiling as well.

"Keep em' laughing boy" Jonathan said pointing to Fred, "Keep em' laughing and you'll be happy for the rest of your life."

Fred smiled as he felt Rose interlaced her fingers with his under the table. "I will" he said as he took a bite of the pie.

* * *

 **I am working on a short story about Abigail. It should be up in a week or so. The story will be called Memories.**


	8. Take me Dancing

**Notes** : This one has a lot of Rose's family (particularly Alfie, Emma, and Josh) I make up for it with tons of Fred fluff in the end.  
I had so much fun writing Rose's family I couldn't help myself. I kind of want to write a oneshot about Alfie, Emma and Clara and their adventures. I mostly just love Alfie and Emma because they are little shitheads (Mostly Alfie, Emma is just super insecure)

 _May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

 _May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

 _We are only young if we seize the night_

 _Tonight we own the night_

-The Wanted, We Own the Night

* * *

The new year started out with a BANG. Tri Wizard tournament, Potter was picked and a Dance was announced:

Needless to say that last bang was one that sent most of the females into a tizzy.

All the girls were squealing jumping up and down while the boys eyed them wearily. Rose snickered as she surveyed the scene before her. Next to her, Norie was one of the squealing girls.

"Ohhh Rose! Can we get dressed together!? Who will ask me out? I mean obviously Fred will be asking you out."

Rose shrugged her gaze finding her boyfriend of almost a year now in the crowd. He was sitting with his brother whispering together. Well more like scheming. While she was -like most of the other girls- excited about the dance she also had a feeling her boyfriend and his brother would have some great adventures in store this year. Those adventures she was more excited about.

One of those adventures came to her two days later.

"Wait, you guys are making a what?"

"An ageing potion! That way we can win our money back."

"I don't know…"

oOoOoOoOo

"Bridget's new hair looks really cute this year" Lee commented as the Ravenclaw girl walked by.

"You interested Mate?" Fred asked glancing over at the Ravenclaw who was one of the many girl's George had dated last year.

"Maybe. What about you George? We both need new ladies."

"No girls this year!" George said, "I mean maybe later but right now I'm going to just make friends. Nothing serious."

"You sound like a heroine in a romantic novel" Rose giggled

George glared at her, "you're the one who said I needed to take a break last year."

"True" she said taking a bite of her food. "But that was last year."

"This years a new year" Fred nodded, "New year new girls."

oOoOoOoOo

Rose was minding her own business with Norie waiting for Fred and George to get out of his class when Emma came running up to her.

"You have to hide me."

"What's wrong?"

"She's avoiding that Hufflepuff boy over there." Alfie said leaning against the wall on the other side of the small Slytherin girl.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks we're dating."

"Why?"

"Psht, I don't pretend to understand the male mind." Emma said flipping a strand of her long black hair behind her shoulder with an air of authority that only Emma could have.

Alfie rolled his eyes, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you snogged him behind the quittage pitch."

"What can I say… Quittage players are hot."

"They aren't even playing Quittage this year." Rose said confused.

"Yeah but he was a chaster last year."

"So let me get this straight… you are avoiding a boy because you snogged him and he thinks you like him because… you snogged him?"

Emma sighed checking her nail beds playing with her slightly chipping polish. "Yeah, it's so annoying."

"But you snogged him…" Norie said cocking her head to one side trying to wrap her mind around why the boy in question WOULDN'T think they were dating. Because she sure as hell would have. In Norie land if a boy even smiled at her they were dating.

"So?"

"Emma" Rose sighed shaking her head. The Slytherin girl looked up from her nail inspection.

"God you Primingtons! Don't judge me!"

"We're not judging you" Alfie laughed, "But it's not all HIS fault that you are leading him on."

"Whatever, you snogged Pasny and nothing happened. It's a double standard"

"Yeah but she just wanted to get Draco's attention."

"You Slytherin's are… very… bold." Norie said wide eyed. "I still havn't had my first kiss" she added wearily. Norie had been pining for different boys ever since Rose had met her. Unfortunately the stars had never a-lined for her and she never got past the crush phase.

"The first isn't not that great" Emma said, "Mine was gross, all teeth."

"And we're all not making out with everyone. Liem only dated Carrie."

"We weren't even sure he liked girls" Emma added agreeing with Alfie. Who was now strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Yeah, I just like to make out and Emma likes the attention."

"Oh shut up guitar boy."

oOoOoOoOo

"Oi Bun head!" Rose turned to see George waving from across the hall as she was leaving Muggle studies. Fred was nowhere to be seen. Norie had met her at the door, they had planned to go have lunch in the sunshine while they still had it. However their plans were cut short by George's loud voice.

"What's up?" Rose asked walking over. He grinned down at her as if he was keeping some hilarious joke to himself. Most Likely, he was.

"Go to the Dance with me. Ok?" He said pulling playful at her messy bun. She swatted his hand away giving him a warning look.

"Ok"

"Wear something nice and put your hair down!"

"Don't tell me what to do George!" She said faking anger as she choked back a giggle. His smile widened as he winked at her before darting off disappearing in the crowd of students.

"You do realize you just said yes to going to the dance with George" Norie said her eyes still on the spot George had been as if it would give her some explanation.

"Yeah."

"But you're dating Fred."

Rose shrugged, "I know, but I have learned that dating a Weasley, at least a Weasley twin, means you just go with the flow." Norie nodded.

"Guess this is why you have a boyfriend and I don't."

"You just haven't found the right one. I bet there is going to be a line of boys clammering to ask you out."

oOoOoOoOo

Fred never mentioned anything about the dance so Rose didn't pry. She knew she would find out when he was good and ready.

So they talked about other things, how they lost money and how they wanted to start their shop. The new jokes they had and how Abigale was helping them when she had a chance to. Over the Summer Fred had visited Rose several times and while there Abigale had found Fred's notes and, thinking they were for Rory, had started "improving" them by adding a few thoughts of her own. When Fred found her notes he had instantly recruited her to help him. While she wasn't much of a match for the twins bounds of energy she was very happy to help.

Besides planning their future in prank creations Rose and Norie - in light of the upcoming dance- spent their time setting up everyone they knew with everyone else. At first it was very serious but soon it became a game. One Fred had joined in on because he found it funny to come up with the craziest couples. It would slightly annoy Norie who took their matchmaking very seriously.

Like today while they sat outside in the sunshine. Fred's head in Rose's lap while she played with his hair.

"You know who would take you to the dance Clara?" The younger girl was reading over a book on brooms while also "writing" an essay for Transfiguration. She didn't even look up as she flipped to the next page of her book.

"Who?"

"The Longbottom kid."

"Nevil?"

"Yeah! He's so awkward and cute!"

Clara rolled her eyes and Fred laughed, "It sounds like you want to date him." he said ticking her nose with a blade of grass.

"He's so awkward all the time I just want to hug him."

"Hey now" Fred said

"I'm almost two years younger than him, pretty sure that's a little ackward."

"Well than you can complete the circle of awkward"

"I think you would make a shit matchmaker. You and Norie need to stop." Clara said standing up brushing off grass and dirt from her robes.

"Who did she set you up with?"

"No one, but she was trying to set Emma up with Finnigan"

"Seamus?" Fred asked howling with laughter. He had gotten close to Emma over the summer and while he liked her he could not see the prissy sarcastic Slytherin with the loud Gryffindor boy. "Man and she says my matchmaking is bad!"

"Wait Beara…." Rose said as her sister started to collecting up her books getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner" the younger girl said nodding toward Norie who was coming toward the twins.

"What's up with her?" Norie asked sitting down brushing away a few strands of her long hair.

"She doesn't want to marry Longbottom" Rose sighed mournfully dramatically leaning forward so her face was inches away from Fred's. The boy smiled up at her blowing a small gust of air into her face causing strands fly away hairs to dance across her face.

"Why not! they would be so cute together!" Norie asked looking around the courtyard at the other students who were relaxing before their last few classes..

"That's what I said."

"I love that kid! I just want to hug him!"

Rose smiled at her best friend, she loved this girl. "So anyone ask you yet?"

"No not yet."

"Soon shortie, soon"

"Rose! There you are." Josh landed with a thud next to his cousin with a sorrowful moan.

"What's wrong?"

"The WORST thing happend, Abbergable got asked to the dance!"

"WHAT!?" Rose demanded

"By who?" Fred pried sitting up, his interest peaked.

"Awwww" Norie cooed "She's so cute"

Josh shrugged as if it didn't really matter, "That chubby kid she hangs out with."

"That's descriptive" Rose snickered.

"You know… that lobster kid."

"Crabb?" Fred asked

"Yeah" Josh said snapping his fingers, "That's the one."

"Really? That dullard?" Fred scoffed.

"There goes my theory she was going to go with Malfoy" Norie sighed mournfully.

"Why would she go with Malfoy?" Fred demanded. Rose, who knew Fred's hatred for the white haired Slytherin boy hadn't' told him Norie's matchmaking theories two days ago about Abigail and Draco Malfoy.

"Ok, but on a serious note..." Josh said his mood changing drastically. Something that didn't faze the other three seeing as he tended to do this alot. "Am I the only one who thinks Abbz's new friends have mean faces? Like the way she talks about them they sounded like awkward losers who needed friends but in reality they seem kind of like…"

"Losers who have no friends?" Fred asked rolling his eyes, "I don't know why she would hang out with them."

Rose shrugged, "She told me once that she didn't think they had ever had a person who just wanted to be their friend so she wanted to be their friend"

"See" Josh said waving his hand toward Rose as if this explained the world's problems, "Awkward losers who need freinds."

"Well really they are just totally dimwits. Abigale could do better. She's way too smart. I bet Crabb can't even understand half the stuff that comes out of her mouth."

"Well of course she could do better! She was going to go with me! I'm an amazing dancer and way fun to be with! Now I have to find some girl who is going to be awkward and make small talk the whole time. It'll be filled with those stupid pauses where none of us will know what to say and just stand there drinking punch like idiots."

Norie giggled at the image as Josh dramatically acted it out. At the sound of her laughter Josh turned to her.

"Hey Norie!"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone been smart enough to ask you to the dance? I mean I feel like EVERYONE would line up at the door to ask a great girl like you."

The short asian girl giggled blushing slightly at the onslaught of compliments.

"Not yet… I was kind of hoping this one guy would." She mumbled. She had her eye on a certain Martian Lajaro, a Italian boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Well how about this! If he doesn't ask be my date? I need a girl like you who will party all night with me!" He held his hand out for her, "Deal?"

"Ok!" Norie said taking his hand and shaking it.

They had all, reluctantly, gotten up and started to walk to their next classes when Fred turned to Rose, his hand slowly intertwining itself with hers.

"Who's taking you to the dance?"

"Y… George. Didn't he tell you."

"Oh yeah," He chuckled as if he was he just thought of something very funny.

"I was hoping someone else…" Rose was interrupted as the boy they had just been talking about appeared.

"Fred! Quick, that… thing we had discussed over breakfast. Well it just took a very interesting turn." With a quick kiss and wink Fred darted off with his brother leaving Rose to her own thoughts.

oOoOoOoOo

Josh was happy for the rest of the week. While Rose tried to inform him that Norie may still get asked he was sure he had his date set and ready.

Than Norie got asked by a Durmstrang boy Augustus.

"He said 'cuse me little one, would you like to go to the dance with me?'"

"He called you little one? Oh my GOSH that's so cute!" Rose said. Besides Norie, Emma and Carrie had tagged along to pick out dresses for the dance. Carrie, a pretty 7th year Slytherin who was dating Rose's cousin Liam had informed Rose and the other girls that they were all going shopping together. Carrie had a true love for fashion and a really talent for it. Rose, who didn't, was more than happy to let the girl help her out.

"I can totally see it two," Emma cooed as she pulled out a floor length red backless dress. She held it up for Carrie's approval. Emma thought Carrie was the coolest girl in the world and valued her opinion over everyone else's.

"That one's really cute" Carrie said pointing to the red dress, "I'm doing makeup and hair that night right?"

"Of course! You never told us the story of how Liam asked you out." Rose said looking through the many racks of dresses. Carrie had started dating Liam a few months before Fred had stumbled into the potion room where he met Rose.

"How he asked me out the first time or to the dance?"

"Oh BOTH!" Norie said excitedly.

"Well for the dance he brought me lilacs and a card one night in the common room. A bunch of the other girls were really jealous because I was one of the first to get asked. Not that I wasn't going to go with him. He likes to show." She shook her head pulling the pink dress Rose had been looking at away from the girl and handing her a blue one.

"When he asked me out the first time he approached me after class. I was talking to a few of my friends and he just came right up and said _excuse me but I would like to take you to Hogsmeade this weekend because you are the only girl here worth taking."_

"Wow, that is so… Liam" Rose said pictureing Liam just walking right up to Carrie informing her that she was the best and the only one he would bother with. Liam had always been very direct in the way he talked. Carrie was a very pretty girl but she was also someone who didn't care what people thought about her. She would tell anyone exactly how it was. She often would tell Liam off when he was acting too stuck up or rude. Something Liam loved about her. Even before they had started dating she use to tell him when he was acting too _Slytherin_ as she called it.

"Yeah I told him of course I was and that he better act like it when he took me on our date. He did too. Had flowers and even kissed my hand at the end of the night."

"Wow, do you think Augustus will kiss my hand?" Norie asked wistfully

"Probably, little one" Rose smiled

oOoOoOoOo

I can't believe I got ditched AGAIN!" Josh said mournfully as he plopped himself down next to Rose and Fred who were eating breakfast together.

"Tough break man" Fred said patting Josh's messy brown curls gingerly.

"Norie was perfect, she was going to talk all night and we were going to dance the night away." He sighed dramatically looking up at Fred and Rose as if they couldn't possibly understand his pain. "I'm destined to be alone."

"Morning" Clara said sitting down across from her sister and boyfriend eyeing her cousin wearily. "What's the latest drama with Josh?"

"No date"

"Psht, don't go. That's what I want to do."

"CLARA! Go to the dance with me!"

"Sorry can't, Alfie already asked me. Something about I was the only safe choice because his fangirls would kill anyone else."

Josh nodded, "That makes sense."

"Wow, no fight." Rose said surprised at her cousin's calm attitude.

"Have you seen that boys posse? I feel like taking his sister was his only choice, So Rose, you know people. Set me up?"

"Well… George did date half the school…"

Fred laughed nodding, "That he did"

"I'm sure one of them would be a good dance partner for you."

"Ok! As long as she wants to have fun, I feel like if George broke up with them they probably weren't fun…"

"Not necessarily…"

"You're going to ask Crystal aren't you?" Fred said after they had finished their breakfast. They had potions that morning together so he was walking to class with her.

"How did you know."

Fred put his hand over his heart as if she had insulted him deeply. "Miss Rose, you don't think I know you so well that you would set up your favorite cousin with your girl crush?"

"She's not my girl crush, she's just super cool."

"You would leave me for her in a heartbeat."

"Maybe…" Giggling she took his hand in her's. "But i'm kind of attached to you."

He glanced down at her a small smile on his face as he gently rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand. He would often do this when she did something he thought was cute and he didn't know what to say.

oOoOoOoOo

The dance was that night. As she stood in the mirror looking at herself she sighed. Her blonde hair was down in this curls pulled back away from her face with light blue flowers that matched the shade of her dress. A few strands fell framing her face. Carrie bustled around her like a painter creating a masterpiece. In many ways she was.

Bonnie sat in a chair dressed in her scarlet dress a smirk on her bright red lips looking much older than she really was. "That ginger isn't going to know what to do with himself." She snickered. Norrie nodded a huge smile on her face.

"You look beautiful Rose!"

Rose just rolled her eyes gently trying to brush a curl away from her face.

"Don't!" Carrie hissed swatting her hand away. Taking a step back she nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go"

As the walked into the dance room Rose looked around. Her family was slowly starting together into a small cluster around one of the tables. They looked like some sort of large mismatched gang. All chattering and giggling excitedly like many of the other students.

She felt Carrie elbow her in the ribs nodding toward the twins. Rose's gase found them almost instantly, bright red hair and slightly used dress robes. Her and George had agreed to meet instead of him walking her. She saw George bounded up to her. Behind him stood a totally stunned Fred. Jaw slack totally speechless.

"Looks like I have done my job." Carrie giggled. "Now to find my man." She said scanning the dance floor to find Liam. The Slytherin strode up to Carrie taking her hand kissing it.

"I have the most beautiful girl in this room" He whispered pulling her away to the dance floor.

"You better say that" She said taking his hand.

"You look great Rose" George said giving her a once over before spinning her around. "Fred was speechless when you walked in, that's a first" He said in a lower tone for her ears only. laughing lightly Rose pulled him to the dance floor.

"Well let's dance! By the way I promised Josh a dance too, just so you know"

"Wifey!" Josh said running up to her. Crystal in tow. Both excited and breathless. Crystal nodded toward George. The red haired boy smiled back. While the two had dated last year their breakup was mutual and they remained friends after. Crystal was the kind of girl it was hard not to be friends with. She was very laid back with a really cool personality.

"Everyone is dancing! Let's go!" Josh said grabbing Crystal's hand pulling her to the dancefloor. "You owe me a dance too!" He shouted over his shoulder to Rose who nodded.

"I know!"

"ROSE!"

Rose's brother and sister, Alfie and Clara, came running up. A few girls glaring from across the room annoyed that Alfie had ended up asking his sister instead of them. Letting out a giggle Clara spun around letting her skirt flair out.

"Look at how flowy my dress is! It looks like water"

Grabbing her hand Alfie flipped her around his back and swung her around. Both of them laughing.

George followed suit swinging Rose around. Her family laughing and dancing around them. Abigail and her date Vincent Crabbe came running up joining the group. Josh started to show him a few moves. Josh and Abigail's mother was a pretty good dancer and had taught both her children the craft.

A few feet away Fred and Angelina were doing the same. Fred's head thrown back in laughter.

"Jealous?" Rose turned to George as the music slowed down. She shook her head as he pulled her into a slow waltz.

"We asked the girls the other liked out"

"Huh?"

"Fred asked the girl I liked out and I asked you out"

"Ohhh"

"I'm still surprised you never asked."

"I figured it would just come out, but it never did. So I kept waiting, then I kind of forgot." Rose mumbled slightly embarrassed. George burst out laughing.

"You are one of the strangest girls I have ever met."

"Thanks?"

"But Fred likes you so I guess we will keep you around"

"Oh really?"

"God Rose! He never shuts up about you! Why did you have to invite him to visit you? When you two weren't hanging out he was talking about what he did with you. I feel like I know everything about you from the way you scratch your hair with your wand when you think to how your eyes sparkle when you laugh."

Rose's could feel her face growing bright red. "I'm sorry!" She mumbled bowing her head to try to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't use to this sort of attention. She was the middle of four children in a very large extended family, the family that was dancing around her right now like a mob of brightly colored of her quiet personality she had never been one to stand out so when Fred gave her this sort of attention she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Are you blushing?!" George laughed, "Wow, I can't believe I got that out of you!" He was beaming as if he had just won the jackpot. the fact that he was so pleased with himself and he looked so much like the twin that was causing her to blush just made Rose turn brighter red. Coughing as she tried to compose herself she looked away.

"Do you talk about Angelia all day and night" George looked over at the frisky dark skinned girl who was doing a very good job keeping up with Fred at the moment. Even though the music had slowed Fred was dancing like a maniac.

"Maybe, maybe not." He turned back to Rose who was studying him, with those intense green eyes.

"You got a reading for me Prim Rose?"

She shrugged turning her attention back on the other couple in question. The look on her face was one of slight annoyance, as if her thoughts were nothing to be scoffed at. "Oh nothing. I just think it's interesting you guys both like girls who are nothing alike. Considering this is more serious this time." Last year George had dated half the school but none of them had quite stuck. This year George had declared he wouldn't even consider a girl unless he was serious about it.

At the comment the ladies man burst out laughing. She had a point. Angelia, an athletic confident girls with beautiful dark skin and very mature curves. Rose was quiet and thoughtful with a pale face full of childish freckles and a body that would be considered almost lanky.

"Rose, how shallow of you! It's not about looks it's personality! You are both laid back and have a great sense of humor."

"I wish I was as cool as her" Rose said, "But, I'm flattered you think we are similar"

"I mean you both aren't the same, she keeps me on my toes and I think Fred likes you because you seem to have this uncanny ability to read his mind."

"I wish"

"Mind if I cut in?" Josh asked holding his hand out for Rose the music had started to pick up. Crystal was a few feet away with Alfie who had picked up dancing with the the girl so Josh could get his dance in with Rose . George nodded spinning Rose toward Josh who quickly lead her in a fast paced dance she had a slightly hard time keeping up. Josh was an excellent lead so she didn't have too much trouble.

Before she knew it Alfie had stepped in telling her all about how he was slightly hiding from one of the teachers because He and Clara may have gotten into trouble earlier by almost getting caught in one of the secret tunnels Fred had shown to Clara. The girl was obsessed with exploring the castle after Rose's boyfriend had told her about some of it's secrets.

Then, as if his name had summoned him Rose somehow found herself in Fred's arms.

"Hey" he whispered his breath tickling her ear. She looked up at him her cheeks slightly flushed from dancing. He had a huge smile on his face as he took her in.

"Hey"

They spoon around the room just enjoying each other's company not really talking. Basking in each other's presence. It was moments like this Rose loved. When it was just the two of them in comfortable silence. They didn't need to talk to understand each other.

After a few dances Fred started to pull her away from the party. "Follow me" he whispered letting her go and quickly walking away.

She followed him down an ally, having a hard time keeping up. It almost felt like he was disappearing in and out of the hall way. Like a ghost.

Rose stopped after losing sight of him for the fourth time. Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh she turned to go back to the party and almost bumping into Fred. Giving a slight squeal she jumped back. He looked down at her, a wide happy smile on his face.

"You happy now?" Rose said motioning to herself face flushed.

"You look beautiful" Fred whispered running his hand through her curls. His eyes followed his fingers as they let the golden tresses fall. His eyes slowly traveled back up to her eyes. Bright green looking up at him.

"Thank you" She said.

"Can I kiss you?" Fred mumbled leaning forward.

"Yes" She whispered as his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands getting lost in his messy red hair. She pulled him closer to him deepening the kiss. He greedily followed her lead kissing her back until she was breathless he could feel her smile against his lips and he could feel himself smiling back.

When he pulled away she laughed playing with his red hair. "What?" He asked confused a goofy smile on his lips as well.

"You think I can read your mind?"

"Did George tell you that?"

"Maybe…"

"Can you?"

"Maybe…"

"What am I thinking right now?"

"I hope it's that you want to kiss me again"

"I guess it's true" He said leaning forward.

* * *

Yes there is a Norie land and it's filled with hot guys and free ice cream. I like to think Norie and Abigail would get along. Mostly because Norie would tell her stories and Abigail would think they were best friends.

If you are wondering WHO Abigail is read Memories. It's only two chapters right now but the second chapter is about 20 pages long so you have been warned.

There is a shorter/fluffier version of this on Tumblr because I was impatient to post it so I cut it down. I also post a ton of random stuff there including what Fred and Rose's first date to Hogsmead would have looked like.


	9. Bad Jokes and I love yous

Notes: So this week I have been wondering if I should keep doing what I'm doing and moving in a linear timeline. I came up with a few ideas for past one-shots (a few are more than half written). It was slowing down my writing and I wasn't sure if I should stop and rework the whole story or just plow through and post those other bits later.

I still haven't decided what I'm going to do yet my options are to either write other chapters and insert them into the story later (like move the chapters around) OR just start another story with more extra parts.

Regardless I'm going to plow through the story and finish the timeline then go back and write more fun stuff.

But let me know what you guys think/want.

Basically, this story will never end haha

 _And girl I bet that your neighbors hate us_  
 _Cause we could laugh all night and never sleep_

 _-Rascal Flatts, I Like The Sound Of That_

* * *

It was just another late night adventure. George, Fred and Rose were quickly dodging the dark deserted halls as they followed the memorized root toward the kitchens. Ever since the dance Fred had been in much higher spirits than normal, and Rose's joy seemed to match it. Or fuel it.

Maybe a little of both.

Like tonight, as George is lead the way with Fred whispering horrible jokes to Rose who couldn't stop giggling at them.

"What did the samurai say to the Bee? Whats-sa-bee"

George turned around about to berate his brother and girlfriend to stop being so loud but the sight that met him made him think otherwise. Rose had the widest smile on her face her hands clamped over her mouth as she tried hard not -and failing- to laugh loudly as Fred, Fred looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the whole world. As if nothing else mattered. As if he had just found the answer to life itself, and that answer was the giggling mess in front of him

"Would you two stop being so adorable and be quite."

"Sorry," Rose whispered.

"Sorry," Fred mimicked.

George rolled his eyes, what was he going to do with those too? It wouldn't be so bad if Rose didn't encourage Fred so much with her laughing. Honestly, the jokes weren't even that funny.

"Hey Rose, what do you call cheese isn't yours?"

"What?"

"Nacho cheese"

oOoOoOoOo

Tons of students filled the library poring over books or distracting themselves with their friends. The Weasley twins were surrounded by other students chatted and showing off new tricks. Fred was engaged in a conversation but his attention was slightly taken by a certain blonde a few tables away.

Rose sat quietly working on a paper with Josh and a few other students. Norie was telling a story and Josh who was leaning forward enthralled in her story. Rose seemed only half interested. Her eyes kept flickering to something across the room. Fred had tried to make out what was catching her attention, normally Rose was the person that was so enthralled in any story -no matter how boring the Twin found it- you could barely pull her away. Yet today something kept pulling her away.

Suddenly she slid out from her seat and walked over to a group of girls. Among them stood Abigail. Her ratty notebook clutched to her chest as she stood slightly hunched as three Slytherin girls prodded and poked at her. One of them, a pretty blonde snickered saying something Fred couldn't make out.

"Is there a problem here?" They all looked up to see Rose, her face stone cold.

"Who are you?" one of the Slytherin girls hissed eyeing Rose.

"The girl who is going to kick your arss if you don't leave my cousins alone."

Abigail's big almond shaped eyes, looked up at Rose and Fred could see her face was slightly flushed, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the same girl said flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

Rose leaned forward and Fred, interested, moved closer to hear. She was speaking so low it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"I'm talking about how you and your little posse need to move along and stop bothering Abigale. You guys have been bugging her for two weeks now and if it doesn't stop I will personally make your life a living hell"

"You don't scare me"

"Oh, I should."

"You're a Hufflepuff!" The Slytherin's loud shrill voice caused many students to look "What do you think you can do to me!?"

"Sweetie, we Hufflepuffs shouldn't be underestimated. And really you are the reason the Slytherins have such a bad name. Stop bullying other girls because you are jealous and get a life of your own"

"Hey Rose. Abigail where have you been? We are waiting for you" Alfie said coming up behind his sister taking Abigail's hand. The boy's eyes were darting a warning look at the girls who looked completely shocked as he pulled the dark skinned girl away from them.

Rose took a step back whispering something to the girls who looked back eyes wide with horror then turning she walked back to her seat.

"Uh, bye Alfie" One of the girls crooked. Alfie gave her a look of disdain, something you hadn't seen often.

"I would never want to be on the other end of those two" George whispered behind Fred.

"Especially when it comes to their family." Fred nodded.

oOoOoOoOo

'I got your message what's the plan this time?" Rose said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Well, looks who's excited," George said looking down at the lanky girl dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"I've never been invited on a pranking trip!" She said giggling looking from Fred to George.

"Great, well I will be down the hall, Fred will fill you in once the time is right," George said before running off. Rose watched him go then turned to Fred excitedly. Fred felt his stomach flutter.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Rose looking like a little excited puppy unable to stand still. Fred unusually silent and slightly awkward. If Rose wasn't so excited she may have been more aware of the redhead's actions.

Turning to look down the hall again she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper, could have been a gust of wind for all she knew. Maybe she had imagined it all together. "Huh?"

"I said, I love you, " Fred said, his hands in his pockets slightly hunched. Red bangs hanging over his eyes as he looked at her.

She looked around as if she was waiting for the walls to start oozing green goo or something. "Is this part of the prank?" she asked.

"No… well, there we aren't really having a prank… I mean… George asked you to come because I wanted to tell you, that… I love you Rose." He took a few steps closer to her so that he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him her eyes glowing in the moonlight that spilled through the large windows of Hogwarts. Gently she took his hands in hers.

"I love you too Fred Weasley."

He let out a soft, relieved, laugh, as he leaned forward to kiss her. As he closed in she pulled away. "But," she whispered putting her fingers over his lips, "I'm bummed we didn't pull a prank."

Fred laughed shaking his head as he leaned in for another one of those addicting kisses, "I promise you will come on the next one."

* * *

 **As always REVIEW! I love you guys!**

 **Melya Liz**


End file.
